fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronos
Chronos (クロノス Kuronosu) is the God of Time. Enshrined in the ancient capital city of Mildian, he is able to share a single form with Dimaria, a descendant of the people of the city, when the latter utilizes God Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 12-13 Appearance Although Chronos' true form is unknown, Dimaria's appearance undergoes a drastic change when she is possessed by Chronos. Her entire form becomes shrouded in darkness, leaving only her jaw and neck visible. Her hair lengthens significantly and the sheer power in her body seems to cause the strands to flare upwards in a manner that enhances the menacing aura she exudes. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, her eyes shine bright in the shape of solid discs. Eldritch markings adorn her frame below her neck, branded symmetrically along the central axis of her torso. These markings are in the shape of bright lines wrapping around the entity's figure. They either simply twine themselves around her or enclose figures, mostly in the shapes of arrowheads which bear a resemblance to the head of a typical clock hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 13 The lower part of each leg has a single stripe which coils around it thrice, widening as it runs upwards. When seen from the front, the lowest and highest loops travel outwards while the middle loop travels inwards. Three wide stripes wrap around her thighs, running upwards and outwards as well as parallel to each other when seen from a frontal perspective. Each stripe branches off from a parent strip that runs along the inner side of the thigh, the strip ending curled around the kneecap. A line outlines her pelvis, while a short strip that runs parallel to it exists between the line and the woman's belly, the strip ending even before it reaches her sides. Each wrist and shoulder has a thin band encircling it. A narrow ribbon originating just below the circle around the shoulder loops once around her upper arm and then snakes along the outside of her arm, emblazoning a trail that encloses the form of an arrowhead, finally reaching across her forearm and ending in a curl near the inside of the elbow. The small of her back has a rhomboid around it and a thinner strip runs around her chest below her bosom. Her bust is similarly patterned by a set of stripes, each breast having a large band curving along its side, then sharply veering upwards when it reaches the underside, finally travelling along the middle of the breast and tapering into a downward curl when it reaches the upper portion. The base of her neck is encircled by a band which ends in a point in the front and at the back. The most prominent marks on her body exist on her upper back and the middle of the front of her trunk. A line enclosing a figure in the shape of a clock hand with a head at both ends extends from the middle of her chest to her waist. The heads face away from each other, with the upper one being the larger and laying across the inner side of each breast. The bar joining the two narrows down as it goes from top to bottom, only to suddenly widen into the smaller head when it reaches the midriff. The mark on her upper back is simply a short line travelling along her spine and then branching off into two curved horns that curl upwards. These two marks are joined together by two lines, each extending from the base of each horn, over her shoulder and down towards their respective sides of the larger arrowhead. Personality When fused with Dimaria, Chronos portrays an extremely haughty disposition, condemning all who dare disobey her authority in her own still world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 16 She is also, befitting her status, extremely condescending, declaring those present to be lesser, and for them to fear her impressive might.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 12 History In ancient times, Chronos was worshiped by the people of the ancient capital city of Mildian. Many years later, he chose Dimaria Yesta, a descendant of those very same people, to be his vessel, and gifted her his power in the form of God Soul and Age Seal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 7 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Chronos joins the Empire's war against Ishgar when he is summoned into Dimaria's body, the deity stating that the two are a single being in this form. He proceeds to overwhelm the Valkyrie's current opponents, the Sky Sisters, and mortally wound Carla, declaring that he will punish all who continue to defile his timeless domain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 10-16 Magic & Abilities Energy Beams: Chronos can shoot lethal beams of energy from the tips of his fingers, each beam powerful enough to easily perforate his targets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 13-14 Immense Magic Power: When fused with Dimaria, Chronos possesses an immense amount of Magic power, the power literally oozing out of the markings present on her body. His mere presence creates a destructive aura that continuously devastates a small zone around him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 18 and he can magnify this effect by releasing a bit of his power, decimating the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 11-12 Quotes *(To Ultear Milkovich, Wendy Marvell and Sherria Blendy) "You have defiled my world! I will reduce you to corpses in the name of divine justice!" Trivia *Chronos is a powerful Magic from Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. In that manga, Chronos was sealed in the city of Mildian, a city of Mages who were tasked with protecting the flow of time. It is stated that it is the second strongest Magic in the world, behind only the supreme Magic, Etherion. * is the personification of "time" in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:God Category:Male